Amor colisionado
by Liz Asakura
Summary: UA. pensar que estas totalmente enamorada de alguien y esa persona solo te mira como una niña, solo como la hermana menor de su mejor amigo y aparte no darte de cuenta de que tu mejor amiga tambien esta enamorada de la personba que tu quieres, ¿entoces que se podria hacer? PililkaxRenxTamao lean porfa es mi primer fic :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos los q se den un tiempo para leer este fic, que es el primer que escribo jejeje. Bueno creo q es una idea medio rara pero ni tanto :D. Esta historiaesun TamaoxRenxPilika, bueno a leer se dijo. Shaman King no me pertenece. **

_Capítulo I _

_Primer Día_

_**Pilika Usui**_

Me volví a mirar en el espejo creo que es el enésima vez que me veo, pero lo aria más veces si era necesario para verme perfecta. Si hoy tenía que estar perfecta, hoy entraría a la universidad, si a la U, pero ese no era el motivo principal por el que estoy feliz. Si estoy tan feliz porque por fin lo vería a él, como también él vera que ya no soy una niña, que ya soy toda una mujer.

Me vuelvo a mirar en el espejo, esta vez creo q ya estoy bien, y recojo mis cosas para irme, creo que tarde mucho en mi arreglo pero bien valía la pena. Miro el reloj, -¡OH diablos es tarde!- digo con asombro, Salí corriendo tenia que ir donde mi amiga Tamao para ir juntas a la U, bueno ella no me mataría por llegar tarde o si, me incline por el no ya que rara vez ella se enoja, muy rara vez.

Al ir a la casa de Tamao, me pongo a pensar en él, si me pongo a pensar en Ren Tao, recordé cuando mi hermano me lo presento junto con sus amigos creo que fue amor a primera vista, como no enamorarse de él, al pensar eso lanzo un suspiro.

Ren piensa que soy una niñasinceramente no entiendo porque piensa eso,solo es cinco años mayor, peroya no pensaría eso simplemente porque yo ya soy toda una mujer, si yo ya entre a la U. Aunque no estaré estudiando lo mismo que él, es si yo estoy estudiando turismo junto con Tamao, al pensar en mi amiga me avía dado de cuenta que me he pasado la casa de Tamao.

-Oye Pili espera- me dice mi amiga que viene detrás de mí.

-Hay! Lo siento Tami es que andaba distraída- le dije apenada.

-Si se nota, no preguntare en que estabas pensando porque es tan obvio- me dijo, en serio era tan obvio no me lo podía creer- pero será mejor que nos apuremos porque ya será tarde- cuando dijo eso yo solo asentí.

Ya estando camino a la U se me ocurrió aclarar una de mis dudas con Tamao- ¿oye Tamao tus hermanos y mi hermano estaban hablando enserio de que nos esperarían en la puerta de la U para darnos la bienvenida?

-Si hablaban en serio también dijeron que nos esperarían con sus amigos- me respondió, pero al responderme se puso un poco roja y al mismo tiempo lo hacía yo al escuchar la palabra amigos. Ósea que Ren también estaría ahí, respire a fondo para darme fuerzas.

-Oye… Tami me… veo bien?- le pregunte entrecortado, estaba nerviosa.

-Estas perfecta- me responde con una gran sonrisa, en esos momentos agradecía mucho el tener una amiga como ella- no te pongas nerviosa y olvida lo que paso anteriormente con Ren sonríe y demuéstrale que ya eres una mujer- me animo pero al mencionar lo que paso casi se me quita la sonrisa, trato de olvidar lo que paso y pongo mi mejor sonrisa.

-Gracias- solo le digo eso. Me doy cuenta que ya llegamos a nuestro destino, Observo a lo lejos a mi hermano Horo Horo y a los hermanos de Tamao Yoh y Hao, pero mi vista se centra a un costado de mi hermano ahí esta Ren. Demuestro mi mejor sonrisa y nos encaminamos a donde están ellos.

_**Tamao Asakura**_

Me despierto más temprano de lo usual, pero no quiero salir de la cama así que doy muchas vueltas sobre mi cama. De repente oigo los pasos de alguien seguro de uno de mis hermanos, así que decido salir de la cama e ir directamente a tomar un baño. Hoy estoy desganada, sin ganas de hacer nada. Esto es raro, hoy debería estar feliz logre entrar a la universidad y la carrera que estudiare me encanta, debería estar feliz pero la razón de que este así era simple, Ren Tao ese era mi problema.

Si en efecto mi problema era Ren porque en si él me gusta, pero también le gusta a mi amiga a Pilika y eso no lo puedo pasar por alto, en si porque ella se fijó primero en él, como también creo que no se fijaría en alguien menor que él o eso creía hasta que paso algo.

Salgo de la ducha dispuesta a cambiarme y ya no pensar en Ren, me cambio toda desganada, de repente pienso en Pilika ella debe estar bien feliz por tres razones: la primera es que entro a la U, la segunda es que vera a Ren, y la tercera la más importante para Pilika le demostraría a Ren que ya no es una niña, suspire al recordar que Ren rechazo a Pilika hace algunos años atrás.

-Tamao apúrate el desayuno está listo- Dijo mi hermano Hao sacándome de mi ensoñación.

-Ya voy- respondí, me cambie lo más rápido de lo que pude, al llegar al comedor vi que ya todos estaban en la mesa- Buenos días- les dije a todos al igual ellos me respondieron.

-Tamao siéntate en un momento te sirvo el desayuno- me dijo mi madre a lo que respondí con una sonrisa e inmediatamente me senté.

-Oye Tamao no estas nerviosa por tu primer día en la U?- me pregunto mi hermano Hao

Estaba a punto de responder cuando mi hermano Yoh me interrumpió- Relájate Tamao todo saldrá bien- me dijo mi hermano con una de sus sonrisas que más me agradaban.

-Tamao no te olvides de lo que te dijimos- cuando menciono eso Hao me puse un poco roja- recuerda que te daremos la bienvenida junto con nuestros amigos y mi querida Mari- al decir eso Yoh le lanzo una mirada como decir te olvidas de alguien- ah y también la novia de Yoh, Anna, pero conste eso iba incluido en amigos. Yoh no sé porque siempre quieres que la mencione- yo solo reí bajito ante ese comentario porque después empezaron a tener una leve discusión sobre que la novia del otro era más hermosa.

-Tamao mi Mari es más Hermosa nove- me pregunto Hao metiendo en su discusión.

Pero inmediatamente Yoh dijo- No Anna es más hermosa nove Tamao- los dos me miraba insistentes para que les respondiera.

-Eh… pues…- no sabía que decir si las dos eran igual de lindas para mí. Las dos eran rubias, creo que por ser gemelos tienen algunos gustos idénticos. Ahí seguían sus miradas esperando una respuesta.

-Ya dejen en paz a su hermana no ven que la presionan- me salvo mi padre – mejor sigan desayunando- así paso el desayuno con algunos temas unas que otras insinuaciones por parte de mi hermano Hao, como también las pequeñas risas soltadas por parte de mi hermano Yoh.

Una vez que acabamos el desayuno mis hermanos se fueron más antes diciendo que tenían que preparar mi bienvenida, al escuchar eso volví a pensar en Ren, trate de distraerme con cualquier cosa pero la espera me mataba porque tardaba tanto Pilika, salí a la calle a su espera. La vi pasar medio distraída, no estaba medio estaba totalmente distraída, se pasó delante de mi sin verme. Ya sabía porque estaba distraída pero puse mi mejor sonrisa.

-Oye Pili espera- le digo mientras voy detrás de ella

-Hay! Lo siento Tami es que andaba distraída- me dijo apenad, yo ya sabía porque estaba distraída.

-Si se nota, no preguntare en que estabas pensando porque es tan obvio- le dije, en si era muy obvio pero no quería sentirme mal así que trate de apresurar las cosas- pero será mejor que nos apuremos porque ya será tarde- cuando le dije eso ella solo asintió.

Ya íbamos camino a la U cuando no pude evitar pensar en Ren, ay como odio pensar en él porque al hacerlo siento que soy una mala amiga, dejo de lado mis pensamientos cuando veo a Pilika, parece nerviosa, no parece está nerviosa pero me pregunta algo.

- ¿oye Tamao tus hermanos y mi hermano estaban hablando enserio de que nos esperarían en la puerta de la U para darnos la bienvenida?- me pregunto no sé porque si ella sabía muy bien que era cierto.

-Si hablaban en serio también dijeron que nos esperarían con sus amigos- le dije de golpe, al pensar amigos me di de cuenta que Ren mas iba estar ahí, no pude evitar sonrojarme y al mismo tiempo se sonrojaba Pilika seguro ya se dio de cuenta lo que iba a pasar, era algo raro las dos sonrojándonos por el mismo chico pero una de las dos tenía que ceder, yo sería la que tenía que ceder.

-Oye… Tami me… veo bien?- me pregunta nerviosa, sí que estaba muy nerviosa, le tenía que dar ánimos.

-Estas perfecta- le respondo espontáneamente y con una de mis mejores sonrisas- no te pongas nerviosa y olvida lo que paso anteriormente con Ren sonríe y demuéstrale que ya eres una mujer- logro animarla pero de repente la sonrisa que tenía casi se pierde, sí que soy una tonta como pude mencionar lo que paso. Soy una tonta. Sé que no lo hice con mala intención pero algo dentro de mi quería recordarle lo que paso, sí que soy una mala amiga. De repente Pilika sonríe, sí que se puso fuerte.

-Gracias- me responde, no merezco ese gracias. Ya llegamos no me lo creo, ya llegamos a la U. Veo que mis hermanos nos están esperando junto con sus respectivas novias, también esta Horo Horo y a un costado de él esta Ren. No puedo sentir esto que siento tengo que olvidarlo. Veo como Pilika se arma de valor. Nos encaminamos a donde están ellos, creo que esto de más o menos como una tortura.

**Gracias por leer este es un fic medio loco pero es el primero q escribo jejejje así que por favor dejen un review siii :D déjenlo para saber si les gusta la historia o no están en todo su derecho de decírmelo**

**Chauuuu se despide Liz**


	2. Encuentro

**Hola de nuevo gracias por leerlo. Shaman King no me pertenece. **

_Capítulo 2_

_Encuentro_

_**Ren Tao**_

Las vi cerca de la puerta de la entrada acercándose hacia nosotros. ¡Diablos! Como me metí en esto, ah si ya lo recuerdo, el trio de idiotas de mis amigos tuvieron la gran idea de darles una fiesta de bienvenida. Me pude haber rehusado… pero no el estúpido cabeza de cepillo prácticamente me obligo a estar presente aquí, el idiota de Horo Horo dijo que todos teníamos que estar presentes. Además hay una incomodidad que siento, esa incomodidad que siento es por lo que paso. No es mi culpa lo que paso, bueno si es mi culpa pero solo un poco.

Es mi culpa solo un poco por que la culpa es si es de Hao. Si de él. Hao se empezó a dar dé cuenta de que le gusto a su hermanita Tamao, que bien que haya un inteligente entre los tres porque no sé si Yoh y Horo Horo se hacen a los idiotas que no saben nada o es que son idiotas, pero ese no es el punto, Hao se dio dé cuenta de eso.

**Flash Back **

Camino junto con Horo rumbo a nuestra siguiente clase cuando de repente Hao se nos acerca.

-Oye Ren podemos hablar un rato- me dijo seriamente.

-¿De qué? Ahora mismo estoy…

-Solo será un momento- me interrumpió. Decido quedarme mientras que Horo Horo se va.

-Hao de que quieres hablar conmigo, espero q ue sea muy urgente y que hables rápido- le dije, enserio estaba muy apurado.

-Ren iré al grano ¿Qué quieres con mi hermanita Tamao?- que diablos me pregunto.

-Yo no quiero nada con ella ¿por qué diablos me preguntas eso?- le dije indignado y furioso, como diablos se le ocurre preguntarme algo así.

-En si pensé que tu querías algo con ella- me dijo serio, enserio como diablos se le ocurren esas cosas- no te diré porque te pregunte algo así- y no necesito que me los digas ya lo sé, me digo internamente- solo te pediré una cosa Ren no intentes nada con ella.

-Claro que no lo hare- le digo seriamente.

-Claro que no lo harás porque te lo ordeno, no intentes nada con Tamao- me ordeno… esperen un momento me ordeno a mí- Chau Rencito me tengo que ir a mi siguiente clase y tú también no es así. Nos vemos en la salida- me dijo y se fue mientras que yo me estoy consumiendo por mi furia interna.

Las siguientes semanas estaba totalmente furioso, como diablos se le ocurrió ordenarme algo, a mí, a mí que nadie me ordena más bien yo doy las órdenes. Entonces me decido a demostrar que nadie me ordena a mí, por eso mismo me dirijo a la casa de los Asakura.

Cuando por fin llego a la puerta, estuve un momento indeciso entre golpear o no la puerta. Me decidí y golpee la puerta esperando a que la abra Tama. Para mi suerte Tamao abre la puerta.

-Joven Ren- me dijo tímidamente- seguro viene a buscar a mis hermanos, pase mientras yo les llamo- vi como poco a poco se iba sonrojando.

-No Tamao vengo a hablar contigo, así que no llames a tus hermanos- le dije seriamente- ¿podemos salir un momento al parque que está cerca?- noto como Tamao se sonroja aún más.

-Pero… ¿de qué quiere hablar conmigo?- y se sigue sonrojando.

-Te lo diré en el parque en el parque así que ¿podemos ir?- le digo, sinceramente estoy perdiendo la paciencia.

-Bueno… está bien, avisare que saldré con usted- dijo dispuesta a irse.

-NO- le dije casi gritando- no les digas, diles que saldrás con Pilika por favor- le digo nervioso. Si Hao se entera me mata, aunque debería importarme eso. Todo lo que hago por demostrar que nadie me ordena.

- ¿Por qué debería decirles eso?

-por favor- no puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo.

-Está bien enseguida salgo- diciendo eso se retira.

No puedo creer lo que voy a hacer, creo que soy un poco despreciable. Pero de todas formas lo hare no me importa las consecuencias que tendrá decirle ´´que quiero…´´

-Podemos ir… joven Ren- dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Vamos- solo le digo eso. Camino al parque no articulo ni una palabra más y ella tampoco lo hace, solo se limita a sonrojarse más y más, aparte de solo estar observando el piso, que de importante tiene el maldito piso para que lo observe tanto. Cuando llegamos al parque nos fuimos a sentar en una banca.

-¿Eh… joven Ren… eh… de que quería… hablar conmigo?- me pregunta. Es hora de la verdad o la mentira o será la venganza, lo que sea que sea pero es.

-Quería preguntarte algo-digo seriamente ¡Diablos ahí va!- ¿Tamao quieres salir conmigo?- veo como su cabeza esta tan roja como un semáforo.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué dijo?- me pregunta, acaso esta sorda.

-¿quieres salir conmigo?- le vuelvo a preguntar, creo que perderé la paciencia. Veo como se pone nerviosa y cambia su expresión de felicidad por una de tristeza, ¿Qué rayos está pasando con ella?

-Yo… Ren… yo lo siento mucho pero no… puedo- me rechazo, en serio me dijo que no- Lo siento… pero no puedo hacerle esto a Pilika- conque ahí está el motivo- Pilika lo quiere a usted… y yo… no puedo hacerle esto- al decir todo eso parecía que iba a llorar- lo siento me voy- dijo dispuesta a irse pero…

-Tamao no te sientas mal entiendo tus motivos- no sé porque le digo esto- vete a tu casa- y sin decir nada más se va. Siento un gran alivio, tal vez sea porque me rechazo, si es por eso porque si me hubiera aceptado creo que la hubiera tratado mal. Por lo menos ya no me siento molesto por que lo desobedecí, eso está bien por ahora.

**Fin Flash Back **

-Oye Ren toma esto- me dice Horo Horo entregándome dos ramos de rosas y una caja.

-Oye Hoto para qué diablos me entregas esto?

-Que no ves todos están con regalos- observo a mi alrededor y si todos están con unos respectivos regalos- te los cobrare más tarde y claro con intereses picudito.

-Ya ya te daré los interés pero si me hubieras dicho que hay que traer regalos yo los hubiera traído- de repente me mira con una sonrisa medio divertida y malvada- no me lo dijiste porque querías que te de los intereses- era tan obvio que quería que le de dinero extra.

-Siempre inteligente Ren y antes de que me preguntes para que te di la caja es para que se lo des a Lyserg, el mejor amigo de Pilika y Tamao- me dijo, conque el tal Lyserg es su mejor amigo eh bueno no me importa o si, creo que si un poco por que hace un año que siento algo raro cada vez que las veo a las dos, algo que no sé qué será. Por primera vez no sé lo que siento por esas dos chicas.

En si hace tiempo que ya no veo que Pilika y Tamao sean unas niñas, más bien ya parecen todas unas mujeres. Pero que pensamientos tengo, tengo que sacar estos pensamientos de mi cabeza, así que vuelvo a ver la puerta de entrada, las dos se detuvieron a medio camino para saludarse con un chico de cabellera y ojos verde, tal vez sea el tal Lyserg, se saludan muy amigablemente y no sé porque me da furia ver a ese chico cerca de Tamao y Pilika. Ya que me doy cuenta tras verlas con ese chico confirmo mis sospechas, diablos no puede ser, no pude ser… ahora que me doy de cuenta me gustan las dos. Me gustan Pilika y Tamao, esto no puede ser en que líos me meteré.

**Lyserg Diethel**

Observo que Tamao y Pilika se acercan, sinceramente estoy feliz de verlas, ya que los tres nos graduamos juntos y estudiaremos juntos la misma carrera. Aunque no estaba decidido por si estudiar esta carrera o no, pero me decidí, se podría decir que mis amigas influyeron mucho.

Las espere aquí porque los hermanos de ellas les tienen preparado una bienvenida, a la cual también me invitaron, por el ingreso a la U.

-Hola Lyserg- me saludan al mismo tiempo.

-Hola chicas, se tardaron un poco- en si se tardaron mucho que suerte que decidimos reunirnos temprano, porque yo ya deducía que esto iba a pasar.

-Es que Pilika se tardó mucho en irme a recoger, en si ya sabes porque- me dice Tamao con una sonrisa divertida, pero sé que internamente está muy triste.

-Si ya lo sé- le digo con una sonrisa, los tres lo sabemos muy bien.

-Ya cállense los dos mejor vamos de una vez que nos están esperando- nos grito Pilika, sí que se puso roja y ya sé porque se puso así.

Sé que las dos quieren a Ren Tao, en si Pilika nos lo conto a los dos, pero algo me dice que me está ocultando algo más. Ahí también esta Tamao con el mismo problema, Tamao solo me lo conto a mi porque teme perder la amistad de Pilika, me siento mal cuando las dos se pone así, no me gusta verlas triste pero por otro lado…

Me doy de cuenta que ya estamos frente a ellos y no sé porque siento que el tiempo se detiene, como también ciento una mirada penetrante sobre mi esto esta raro, como también siento que sigue deteniéndose. De repente me da la sensación de ver la reacción de ella frente a él, veo como se le forma una sonrisa al verlo me pongo triste, porque yo la quiero y soporto que él la rechace, como también no soporto que ella no me mire más que un amigo.

Porque sinceramente estoy enamorado de ella.

**Gracias por leer y muchas gracias a:**

_**Anna Cecitzel de Tao**_**: muchas gracias por tu review y por agregarme en alertas muchas gracias, sobre quien ganara no lo se ni yo jejeje pero no me cae mal ni una de las dos jajaja asi que creo q será medio difícil saber con quien se quedara jejeje (eso es raro porque creo q ya debería saberlo jajaja xD) y gracias por la recomendación chau**

_**cruz Cienfuegos: **_**gracias por tu review en serio muchas gracias me alegra que t haya gustado.**

_**Guest: **_**gracias por tu review aunque no te haya gustado la historia**

_**ormaL92**__**: **_**gracias por agregar mi fic en favoritos y en alertas gracias**


	3. Sorpresa

**Hola de nuevo, gracias por leer. Shaman King es mío.**

_Capítulo 3_

_Sorpresa_

_Hao Asakura_

Observo como Ren reacciona cuando Lyserg saluda tan afectuosamente a Pilika y Tami, se nota que esta celoso, eso me hace un poco feliz. Si me hace feliz. Yo no soy un idiota como mi hermano y el Hoto Hoto, no porque yo me di cuenta hace tiempo que Tamao y Pilika están interesadas en Ren. De Pilika era muy obvio solo un idiota, como el hoto, no se daría cuenta mientras que Tami trataba de ocultarlo, eso no funciono conmigo, por esa razón tome cartas en el asunto le dije a Ren que no intentara nada con mi hermana, la pregunta tal vez sería porque le dije eso, la respuesta simple, Ren es idiota a la hora de darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, si un idiota. Bueno, Ren no se daba de cuenta que se estaba fijando en las dos, obviamente él no se daba dé cuenta de sus sentimientos ¿por qué? Simple no se observa como yo lo hago, Ren mira a mi hermana y a Pilika con un brillo, como el brillo que yo tengo cuando miro a mi querida Marion.

Ahí está la razón por la cual le dije que se alejara, si tiene esa confusión en su corazón tal vez llegaría a lastimar el corazón de mi hermana o de Pilika y yo no quiero que las lastime, más que todo lo digo por mi hermana que Horo se preocupe por la suya, pero creo que eso está difícil así que me tengo que preocuparpor las dos.

Por mi yo quisiera que Tamao estuviera con Lyserg, ya que por la simple razón de que si Tamao estuviera con Ren yo me podría incomodo, ver a mi hermana con mi amigo eso es muy incómodo, en cambio Lyserg no es mi amigo pero si de ella además que él parece un buen chico. En fin apoyare a mi hermana en su decisión o ¿no?, en si yo…

-Hao, ¿por qué estás tan pensativo?- me pregunta Mari sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Mari solo pensaba en pequeñeces- aunque creo que no son tan pequeñeces. Al mirar al frente veo que ya están llegando, así que con unas señas les digo a Horo e Yoh que los chicos ya están cerca.

-Bien listos chicos- decía Yoh e inmediatamente Horo y Ren, el segundo obligado por Horo y mi persona, alzaron un pequeño cartel que decía FELICIDADES POR SU INGRESO.

-Felicidades Pilika- decía un emocionado Horo Horo mientras abrazaba a su hermana- ahora que ingresaste a la U prohibido que hagas las mismas cosas que yo hice- le dijo con un tono serio, este tipo sí que es raro.

-Gracias hermano pero no te obedeceré- le decía Pilika ya que siempre se pone en su contra desde la preparatoria, esta escena para mí es muy graciosa, Horo estaba a punto de reprenderle pero Yoh interviene.

-Ya Horo déjala, no te alteres- le decía Yoh con una de sus típicas sonrisas bobas, no puedo creer que alguien que se parece tanto a mi sea un tonto- felicidades Pilika toma- le entrega un regalo. Todos felicitaban a Tamao, Pilika y Lyserg, si se preguntan porque no eh ido aun a felicitarles es porque lo mejor para el final, pero me doy de cuenta que Ren no aun no fue, por eso decido empujarlo.

-Oye qué diablos te pasa –me grita furioso mientras yo solo le brindo una sonrisa.

-Te empujo para que vayas a felicitarlos.

-Pero no necesitabas hacerlo, yo iba a ir al final-dijo furioso.

-Si lo necesitabas porque yo seré el que vaya al final- digo con un aire de superioridad- ya que lo mejor es para el final.

-¿Y?- me pregunta, que le ocurre acaso es un idiota.

-¿Y?- lo remedo furioso- como que ¿y?, pues yo soy el mejor ahora ve- al decir eso los dos nos dirigimos miradas retadoras.

-Cálmate Hao- me decía el idiota de mi hermano- Ren tú también cálmate porque no mejor van los dos al mismo…

-NO- lo corte- no yo iré al último porque soy el mejor.

-Pues yo tampoco iré porque yo soy mejor que Hao- dijo el maldito chino.

-Como que tú eres el mejor, yo soy mejor que…

-YA VAYAN LOS DOS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ- se escuchó la voz angelical de mi querida cuñada, cual angelical esa voz demoniaca que nos hizo callar.

-Pero…- me atreví a mirar a Anna que estaba con una mirada asesina, asique muevo mi mirada hacia Marion, ella igual esta con una mirada asesina, esto sí que da miedo mucho miedo y eso que yo no me asusto fácil- vamos Ren de una maldita vez- lo empujo.

No puedo creerlo en si yo los felicite primero, quien no lo haría con dos miradas asesinas observándote a cada momento. En fin cuando felicito a mi hermana no quiero soltarla, creo que me salió mi lado sobreprotector, de todas formas la tuve que soltar ya que era el turno de Ren.

Ren sí que me causa mucha gracia cuando es un poco tímido o… torpe bueno quien sabe, el caso es que solo extendió el brazo para darle esa caja a Lyserg mientras que este solo se limitaba a decir gracias, pero había algo en la mirada de Lyserg que decía otra cosa tal vez es solo mi imaginación, lo mismo hizo con Tamao al igual que Lyserg ella respondió con un gracias y un ligero sonrojo, si se observaba bien se podía notar que Ren también tenía un ligero pero muy ligero sonrojo, al felicitar a Pilika intento hacer lo mismo pero al extenderle el brazo veo que ella lo agarra y lo obliga a darle un abrazo, eso no me sorprende para nada Pilika siempre fue astuta, pero él tampoco pone resistencia incluso le dio un beso en la mejilla. Decido girara mi mirada a otro punto, hacia Tamao ella tiene una cara de tristeza y no hace nada por disimularlo pero cuando Lyserg le dice algo al oído ella solo le sonríe tratando de disimular su tristeza, como su hermano esto solo me pone mal, me siento mal por ella por lo que está sufriendo internamente y porque creo que sufrirá. Parece que Ren ya tiene una respuesta a medias y no puedo hacer nada para que mi hermana no sufra por tal respuesta a menos que…

-¿Pilika porque rayos abrasaste a Ren?- le reclamaba el Hoto sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Agg! Hermano porque siempre te quejas de todo- le respondió medio furiosa Pilika, creo que se avecina una pelea entre ellos, no se avecina ya llego, así que alguien tiene que salvar el momento y quien mejor que yo para hacerlo.

-Ya basta chicos- al momento ese par detiene su pelea- Tamao.

-Si- me dice con un tono obediente.

-Al terminar tus clases de hoy te vas directo a casa de Pilika y tú Lyserg te vendrás a mi casa, Yoh te llevara- dije todo como una orden, como me encanta decir órdenes- Antes de que pregunten ¿por qué? No les diré nada porque es una sorpresa, así que ya váyanse de una vez- los empujo para que se vayan de una vez, creo que se dieron cuenta que si preguntaban mas no les iba a decir nada así que se fueron sin decir nada.

Sí que esta noche estará muy divertida. Es hora de organizar todo.

_Tamao Asakura_

No puedo sentirme así solo por un abrazo entre ellos, estoy tan triste no debo sentirme así, solo es un abrazo tengo que estar feliz por ella, solo era un abrazo no tengo porque sentirme así. La razón tan obvia por la que me siento así lo sigo queriendo y no puedo evitar quererlo pero creo que lo que más me duele es pensar que ya se olvidó de mi… no era lo que yo quería, quería que se olvide de mí, porque después de que Ren se me declaro no pude dejar de sentirme mal incluso había días en el cual me arrepentía por mi decisión, pero algo muy dentro de mí me decía que la decisión que tome era la mejor… claro que era la mejor ya que Pilika tenía que estar con Ren. Yo no debí enamorarme de él, jamás debí hacerlo.

Lyserg me saca de mis pensamientos y un poco de mi tristeza cuando me dice al oído- Tami quita esa cara si sonríes te daré una sorpresa- me dijo así que sonrió algo forzada, Lyserg siempre me hace sonreír, siempre trata de que este Feliz es un gran amigo para mí, es el único que sabe que me gusta Ren, lo quiero tanto sin él yo sé que siempre estaría llorando o estaría triste. Antes de irnos hao me dijo que me fuera casa de Pili para… en si no se para que según veo es una sorpresa, incluso para Lyserg, Hao le dijo que al terminar las clases se fuera para mi casa con mi hermano Yoh. Que estará planeando Hao, creo que por el momento no importa.

Toda la mañana estuvo algo incómodo para mí, tal vez sea porque Pili no dejaba de hablar de Ren, eso me incomodaba mucho pero Lys siempre trataba de hacerme sonreí otro lado nos cuestionábamos que sería la sorpresa que nos tendrán para nuestra suerte la hora se acercaba. Ese día solo teníamos clases hasta las tres en punto. Así que antes a nuestros respectivos destinos decidimos ir a una cafetería para ir a comer algo, pero mis hermanos y el hermano de Pili, Horo, nos detuvieron.

-Oigan a donde creen que van- nos dijo Hao con un tono autoritario- ya les dijimos que teníamos que hacer.

-Pero solo íbamos a la cafetería comer algo- decía Pilika

-si Hao teníamos algo de hambre y solo comeríamos algo- le dije en si ya tenía hambre.

-Nada de eso- esta vez lo dijo Horo-no podemos perder más tiempo.

-Pero chicos no nos afectara mucho si ellos van a la cafetería además se nota que tienen hambre- dijo mi hermano Yoh con un tono muy despreocupado.

-Cállate Yoh ya comerán algo más adelante- dijo Hao algo furioso- ahora Lyserg me arias el favor de estar yendo a mi casa junto con Yoh- a lo que Lyserg obedeció sin decir nada se despidió de nosotras y se fue junto con Yoh- ahora chicas ustedes váyanse con Horo Horo a su casa que ya se nos hace tarde yo me voy ahora mismo chau chicas y Horo te espero más tarde en ya sabes dónde.

-Si si si- dijo Horo- ahora chicas vámonos- nos dijo para luego dirigirse al coche nosotras lo seguimos. En todo el caminoPilika intento sacarle información a su hermano eso me hizo reír un poco. Cuando por fin llegamos a casa de los Usui, Horo se fue inmediatamente y nos dijo que había alguien esperándonos dentro de la casa. Decidimos entrar a la casa cuando nos encontramos a Marion y Anna.

-Por fin llegan- decía Anna con su tono serio.

-Que bien que ya llegaron porque Mari ya se estaba aburriendo- decía Marion con un tono medio infantil.

-hola Anna, hola Marion- les dije dando una reverencia.

-Hola chicas- les dijo Pilika- ahora si ustedes nos dirán que es lo que pasa?-les pregunto directamente, típica Pilika.

-No aun no mejor apresúrense- dijo Anna- en subir al cuarto de Pilika que ya no contamos con mucho tiempo. No refutamos nada y obedecimos, al entra al cuarto encontramos dos vestidos muy hermosos, uno era de color celeste muy bajo y el otro de color rosa pálido

-Qué lindos- logre decir.

-Son hermosos- dijo Pilika.

-Son para ustedes- dijo Anna – es nuestro regalo además se tiene que ver bien para esta noche- agarro el vestido celeste- este es tuyo Tamao.

-Gracias Anna es muy hermoso.

Marion agarro el vestido rosa- Toma este es tuyo Pilika- le entrego el vestido a Pilika.

-Gracias muchas gracias es realmente hermoso- dijo Pili totalmente emocionada.

-Vayan a cambiarse de una vez ya que la hora pasa rápido- nos dijo Anna- mientras ustedes se cambia nosotros también lo haremos así que apresúrense.

Yo me cambien el baño mientras que Pilika se cambiaba en su habitación. Al terminar de cambiarme no pude evitar verme al espejo, me veía realmente hermosa, me siento hermosa con este vestido rosa pálido ajustado a mi cuerpoy suelto de la cintura para abajo, el vestido me llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, con una cinta en la cintura adornada con una rosa aparte de que tenía alguno detalles plateados, era realmente hermoso. No sé porque siento que algo falta, al mirar mis entiendo la respuesta no tenía ningún calzado, pienso en ir a prestarme un par de Pilika cuando veo en una esquina una caja envuelta, la alzo y decía que era para mí cuando la abrí vi dentro de ella un par de zapatillas de tacón alto de color plateado. Con eso ya estaba bien con mi atuendo estaba realmente hermosa, cosa que no me veo así todos los días. Me veré bien para Ren, no pude evitar pensar eso, no pude evitar pensar en Ren, como odio este sentimiento.

-Tami ya estas lista?- me preguntaba Pilika al otro lado de la puerta.

-Si ya voy- le dije tuve que apartar mis sentimientos ponerlos a un costado y no pensar en él. Al salir veo que Pilika está realmente hermosa con ese vestido rosa pálido que igual, que mi vestido, tenía destellos plateados pero a diferencia de mí vestido el de ella era totalmente ajustado a su cuerpo y le llegaba hasta el medio muslo, al igual que yo usaba unas zapatillas de tacón alto color plateado, se veía totalmente hermosa- Te vez realmente hermosa Pilika- le dije con sinceridad.

-Pues tú no te quedas atrás, igual estas linda- lo dijo sonriendo.

-Veo que ya están listas- decía Anna que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta, ella ya se había cambiado estaba con un vestido rojo totalmente ajustado, tenía un ligero maquillaje y llevaba el cabello suelto, se veía linda- tomen- nos extendió unas cajas- colóquenselo, Marion enseguida las arreglara.

-qué es?- preguntamos al unísono Pilika y yo, al abrir la caja vi una gargantilla y un par de aretes de plata con gemas rosadas y celestes, el de Pilika era igual que el mío, estábamos con la boca abierta.

-No me lo agradezcan ya que el tuyo Tamao te lo compraron tu hermanos- dijo Anna- y el tuyo Pilika te lo compro tu hermano pero como es muy tacaño, demasiado diría yo, lo ayudo Ren en si es de parte de tu hermano y Ren- cuando oí eso me sentí destrozada internamente, en cambio Pilika tenía una sonrisa, no puedo sentirme destrozada. Ren le regalo el collar que ella tenía.

-Mari esta lista para arreglarlas chicas- dijo Marion al entrar a la habitación, ella también ya estaba cambiada llevaba un vestido negro hasta el suelo pero con un lado del vestido estaba abierto por la parte de la pierna izquierda, su cabello estaba peinado con sus típicas coletas y tenía un ligero maquillaje, sí que se veía linda- empiezo contigo Pilika.

Luego de que Marion arreglara a Pilika, con un ligero maquillaje y el cabello amarrado a un costado, me arreglo a mi como mi cabello era más corto Marion solo lo plancho, me puso una cinta que tenía una flor en el cabello para que estuviera suelto y me maquillo suavemente, me gusta cómo me veo.

-ya están listas chicas- dijo Anna- Yoh ya vino por nosotras- inmediatamente todas bajamos. Pilika y yo nos preguntábamos que era la sorpresa que nos tenían, al bajar Yoh dijo que nos veíamos lindas, alago mucho a Anna aunque ella seguía con su cara de seriedad. En el camino Pilika hablaba de cualquier tema siempre animándonos como también sacando una que otra sonrisa.

Me doy cuenta que llegamos, salimos del coche para dirigirnos a un edificio en ahí nos esperaban todos. Entonces la sorpresa era una fiesta que bien espero que con esto lograrme sacar del pensamiento a Ren, aunque dudo que lo haga con él aquí.

Cuando empieza la fiesta me divierto me la paso la mayor parte del tiempo charlando con Lyserg, pero veo que Pilika no pierde el tiempo y va a Charlar con Ren e icluso lo invita a bailar, él no se niega eso me duele. Creo que estoy apunto de hacer algo de lo que terminare arrepintiendome.

Al ver como mis hermanos tomaban un par de tragos decido acompañarlos y me tomo uno, mas tarde otro yseguia con esa ronda de tragos, esperando que con eso no pueda pensar mas en Ren. Pesima idea pense peor en él hasta que…

Desperte en la mañana con un dolor de cabeza creo que por primera vez me pase con los tragos, eso que es la primera vez que bebo, de repenten llegan algunas imágenes a mi mente, unas que otras frases de las que dije ayer. ¡Oh por dios que hice! Siento como unas lagrimas rodan por mis mejillas, estoy totalmente avergozada y triste, como pude ser capas de hacer eso, soy una estupida. Seguro Pilika me odia por lo que eh hecho,es tan obvio que no meresco su perdon.

**Hola de nuevo muchas gracias por leer en especial a:**

**Anna Cecitzel de Tao****: Hola muchas gracias por tu review jejejeej creo que ya me decidi por las parejas y si estas en lo correcto Lyserg quiere a Tamao jejeje (haber si ya te diste cuenta quien se queda con Ren) muchas gracias por tus abrazos psicologicos jejejejeje. Hasta la otra :D**

**Fairy Smiling****: hola gracias por tu review muchas gracias, bueno en si ya me decidi con quien se quedara Ren te enteraras mas adelante (eso si me caen igual de bien las dos jejeje :D ), gracias por leer. Hasta la otra**


	4. La fiesta y sus consecuencias

**Hola gracias por leer. Shaman King no me pertenece,**

_Capítulo 4_

_La Fiesta y Consecuencias_

_Pilika Usui_

Empezó la clase y no puedo dejar de pensar en Ren, es que es tan lindo, quien no se enamoraría de él. Bueno el punto es que no puedo dejar de pensar en él y en la sorpresa o disque sorpresa que nos tienen, que será, que estarán planeando y sobretodo Ren estará ahí, ojala que sí porque una sorpresa no sería sorpresa si no está Ren, bueno para mí no sería sorpresa ni regalo si él no está.

Bueno y toda la mañana me puse a pensar en Ren no podía dejar de pensar en él, aunque a veces dejaba de pensar en él porque Lyserg hacia algo para distraerme, en si a las dos, más que todo a Tami siempre le sacaba una sonrisa. Como ese día solo teníamos clases hasta las tres de la tarde. Así que decidimos ir a una cafetería para comer algo, y lo necesitaba urgente porque tenía hambre, mucha hambre, pero mi hermano y los hermanos de Tamao nos estaban esperando en la entrada, que diablos estarán planeando.

-Oigan a donde creen que van- dijo Hao con su tono común- ya les dijimos que teníamos que hacer.

-Pero solo íbamos a la cafetería comer algo- les dije, tengo hambre que quieren que me muera de hambre.

-si Hao teníamos algo de hambre y solo comeríamos algo- dijo Tami, yo sé que ella igual tiene hambre, y quien no casi no comimos nada.

-Nada de eso- esta vez dijo eso mi hermano, como quisiera matarlo por eso-no podemos perder más tiempo- en que perderían tiempo solo sería un momento.

-Pero chicos no nos afectara mucho si ellos van a la cafetería además se nota que tienen hambre- dijo Yoh, él si nos comprende, entiende que tenemos hambre

-Cállate Yoh ya comerán algo más adelante- dijo Hao, maldito seas, porque no nos dejas comer algo, que quiere que nos muramos- ahora Lyserg me arias el favor de estar yendo a mi casa junto con Yoh- le dirigió a Lyserg y este sin chistar se fue con Yoh- ahora chicas ustedes váyanse con Horo Horo a su casa que ya se nos hace tarde yo me voy ahora mismo chau chicas y Horo te espero más tarde en ya sabes dónde.

-Sí, sí, si- dijo mi hermano - ahora chicas vámonos- dijo mi hermano al cual quiero matar por no dejar que coma algo, al fin decidimos subir al coche. Camino a mi casa intente sacarle información a mi hermano, pero el muy… hermano mío no soltó ni una palabra lo hubiera chantajeado pero mi querida amiga estaba con nosotros, no quería mostrar mis grandes habilidades. Cuando al fin llegamos a mi casa mi hermano se fue de prisa, solo diciendo que había alguien adentro esperándonos. Al entrar nos encontramos con Anna y Marion.

-Por fin llegan- decía Anna con su común tono serio, ahora que me doy de cuenta ella hace una bonita pareja con Yoh.

-Que bien que ya llegaron porque Mari ya se estaba aburriendo- decía Marion con su tono infantil, no sé qué se fijó Hao en ella, aunque es linda, si no me hubiera enamorado de Ren tal vez estaría enamorada de Hao pero no nadie le gana a mi Ren.

-hola Anna, hola Marion- les dijo Tamao con una reverencia.

-Hola chicas ahora si ustedes nos dirán que es lo que pasa?- les digo así de simple, necesito respuestas ya, porque me cansa tanto misterio.

-No aun no, mejor apresúrense- dijo Anna- en subir al cuarto de Pilika que ya no contamos con mucho tiempo- no dijimos nada en contra, mejor subimos a mi habitación y al entrar encontré un par de vestidos uno celeste y otro rosa pálido, que eran realmente hermosos.

-Qué lindos-dijo mi querida amiga.

-Son hermosos-solo atinó a decir eso, sí que son realmente hermosos.

-Son para ustedes- dijo Anna, no me lo creía para nosotras – es nuestro regalo, además se tiene que ver bien para esta noche- para esta noche, que estarán planeando. Anna agarro el vestido celeste- este es tuyo Tamao.

-Gracias Anna es muy hermoso.

Marion agarro el vestido rosa y se diría hacia a mí- Toma este es tuyo Pilika- me entrego el vestido rosa, este vestido sí que es hermoso

-Gracias muchas gracias es realmente hermoso- me encanta este vestido, creo que este será una buena noche llena de sorpresas.

-Vayan a cambiarse de una vez ya que la hora pasa rápido- nos dijo Anna, me sigue intrigando lo que planean- mientras ustedes se cambia nosotros también lo haremos así que apresúrense.

Tami se fue al baño a cambiarse mientras que yo lo hice en mi habitación, el vestido es realmente hermoso, era totalmente ajustado a mi cuerpo, sí que soy hermosa, el largo llegaba hasta mi medio muslo y tenía destellos plateados, pero algo faltaba a si es cierto me falta un par de zapatillas para que combine bien con mi atuendo, dispuesta a buscar unos me encuentro con una caja sobre mi mesa envuelta, tenía una tarjeta así que la leí. Era para mí, creo que las sorpresas no acaban, la abrí, encontré un par de zapatillas de tacón alto color plateadas que combinan perfectamente con mi atuendo. Sí que estoy realmente hermosa, creo que impresionare a Ren, espero poder pasar mucho tiempo con él, ¡hay como lo quiero!

Creo que Tamao se tardó mucho.

-Tami ya estas lista?- le pregunto

-Si ya voy- escuche decir, inmediatamente ella salió. Mi querida amiga sí que se veía hermosa con ese vestido celeste ajustado hasta la cintura, el largo le llegaba encima a las rodillas, además tenía una cinta en la cintura con una flor de adorno en un costado. Sí que esta linda

- Te vez realmente hermosa Pilika-me alago.

-Pues tú no te quedas atrás, tú igual estas linda-le dedico una de mis mejores sonrisas.

-Veo que ya están listas- decía Anna ya cambiada, sí que es linda y más aun con ese vestido rojo que le ajusta muy bien- tomen- nos entregó unas cajas- colóquenselo, Marion enseguida las arreglara.

-qué es?- preguntamos al mismo tiempo Tami y yo, al abrir la caja me encontré algo tan lindo, hermoso era un par de aretes con una gargantilla de plata con gemas celestes y rosadas. Hay que hermosos, las dos estábamos boquiabiertas.

-No me lo agradezcan ya que el tuyo Tamao te lo compraron tu hermanos- dijo Anna, se nota que la quieren mucho, pero el mío quien me lo habrá comprado- y el tuyo Pilika te lo compro tu hermano pero como es muy tacaño, demasiado diría yo,- claro que es un tacaño y no lo dudo, hay como se hace ver este- lo ayudo Ren en si es de parte de tu hermano y Ren- escuche bien dijo Ren, no me lo creo Ren me lo regalo, inevitablemente me pongo feliz. Creo que en realidad yo…

-Mari esta lista para arreglarlas chicas- dijo Marion sacándome de mis pensamientos, ella ya estaba cambiada- empiezo contigo Pilika-me dijo, en todo el momento que Marion estuvo arreglándome no dejaba de pensar en Ren, ella solo recoge mi cabello a un costado, como es largo, y con un ligero maquillaje. Ahora si ya estoy lista me veo muy bien.

Luego de que me arreglara a mí, Marion arreglo a Tamao, sí que se veía linda mi querida amiga con el cabello suelto y con un ligero maquillaje.

-ya están listas chicas. Yoh ya vino por nosotras- Dijo Anna e inmediatamente todas bajamos, Yoh sí que es un halagador pero sobre todo con su novia, a veces pienso que mi hermano ya debería conseguirse una novia para que deje de fastidiar. Camino a nuestro destino ¿Quién sabe dónde?, nos preguntábamos que era esa sorpresa pero había leves sospechas, leves. En el camino no dejaba de hablar, siempre me encanta que el ambiente estuviera animado.

Creo que ya llegamos a nuestro destino, era un edificio. Al entrar nos dimos cuenta que era una fiesta, aunque yo ya sospechaba de eso, bueno luego de entrar y recibir unas felicitaciones me dispuse a poner en marcha mi plan, si mi plan el de _''acercarme a Ren''._

Empecé a hablar con Ren, al principio él estaba un poco incómodo pero luego se acostumbró, me la estaba pasando bien después decidí invitarlo a bailar, él no se reusó. Bailamos por un buen tiempo fue un sueño hecho realidad, pero luego me doy de cuenta que Tamao estaba tomando unos tragos con mi hermano y Hao, y creo que estaba tomando desde hace un rato ojala no le haga efecto el alcohol.

-Creo que Tamao ya está un poco mareada no crees- me dijo Ren

-Creo que tienes razón, espérame un rato enseguida vuelvo.

-No importa ve- dijo como si no le importara y eso me puso mal- yo iré a hablar con Yoh.

-bueno está bien nos vemos más rato ¿sí?- creo que le suplique

-Está bien pero ve creo que te necesita- claro que me necesita por que estará bebiendo tanto.

Me retire dispuesta a ir donde Tamao pero antes decido ir donde Lyserg- ¿Oye que le paso a Tami por que bebe tanto?

-No sé solo dijo que iría donde tu hermano y Hao pero se quedó a tomar ahí intente detenerla pero dice que no le pasara nada- me dijo preocupado.

-que le estará pasando, creo que será mejor ir con ella- nos dirigimos hacia donde ellos están, al llegar sí que están pasados de copas me pregunto cuanto habrán estado bebiendo, y sobre todo porque Hao la dejo beber- oye hermano deja de beber tanto, si sigues bebiendo me puedes poner en vergüenza,- le dije, enserio ya estaba demasiado mareado- tú también Tami deja de beber tanto y Hao porque dejaste que tomara si sabes que ella no sirve para eso- en efecto aún recuerdo el incidente en la fiesta de preparatoria.

-La deje… porque hoy… Es un día… importante para ella- dijo Hao ya ebrio- no mí… querida hermanita.

-Claro… Hao, hoy es muy… importante para mi- Tamao ya estaba muy ebria para decir eso- aunque sea… un día triste- triste porque dijo eso.

-Tami mejor deja de beber- le dijo Lyserg, sí que está muy preocupado.

-No yo… quiero seguir… aquí- hay Tami por que estas así.

-No Tamao vamos a otro lado- dije con dureza, si ella sigue así se pondrá muy mal.

-No... Dije que no, que… yo quiero seguir aquí- está furiosa- además tu qué haces aquí no deberías estar con Ren ahora- porque me dice eso, acaso no se da de cuenta estoy preocupada por ella- no ves que te dejo el camino libre-¿Qué el camino libre que quiere decir con eso?

-Tamao tranquilízate- dijo Lyserg.

-No vez que ella no aprovecha que le deje el camino libre- le dijo a Lyserg, que diablos quiere decir con eso- no vez que no entiende que yo haga a un lado mis sentimientos por Ren- que diablos dijo, sentimientos por…- acaso Lyserg no vez que ella desaprovecha que yo haga a un lado mi amor por Ren, todo lo hago por mi amiga, y se pone a desaprovechar una oportunidad así- ¿Qué dijo?... que Tamao ama a… Ren.

-¿Qué?- diablos, que está pasando.

-No entiendes Pilika yo amo a Ren pero por ti, si por vos lo deje incluso lo rechace- que lo rechazo, que rayos está ocurriendo- si lo rechace porque tú lo amas mucho, lo siento pero no pude evitar sentir esto- porque está pasando esto.

-Tami tranquilízate- le dijo Yoh totalmente preocupado. Esto parece una pesadilla.

-No Yoh déjala en paz- dijo Hao- la culpa no la tienen ellas, la culpa la tiene Ren por indeciso- que quiere decir con eso, a lo que Ren se acercó donde nosotros- por no saber a cuál de las dos quiere- que a las dos nos quiere, que diablos está pasando.

-Oye que se te ocurre- dijo Ren furioso.

-La verdad- dijo Hao- no vez que haces sufrir a mi hermana- que y yo no sufro.

-También lo haces con mi hermana- dijo mi hermano, por fin alguien que piensa en mis sentimientos- pero te perdono porque sé que no lo haces con mala intención Renci.

-como que lo perdonas- dijo Hao. No preste atención a su conversación hasta que Tamao dijo…

-Ren te amo, como quisiera volver el tiempo atrás y a verte dicho que si- a qué diablos se refiere con eso, que rayos está pasando- pero no puedo como tampoco puedo traici...

-Ya Tamao cállate y vámonos- decía Yoh furioso.

-No- dije gritando- primero antes dime a que te refieres con decir que sí.

-Me refiero a la vez que me dijo que quería salir conmigo- a que se refiere con esto, maldita sea- vez Pilika soy una buena amiga le dije que no solo para…-mi impulso me gano y le di una bofetada, no escuche nada mas solo me salí de ese lugar corriendo, no quería escuchar nada más, no quería saber nada más, solo quería estar lejos de ahí.

En afuera encontré el auto de mi hermano pero no tenía la llave, no tenía ganas de volver a ese lugar pero me di de cuenta que Lyserg me persiguió, cuando lo vi solo lo abrace y llore hasta no poder, no me importo el frio, no me importo nada de lo que estaba a mi alrededor, solo quería desfogarme, solo quería llorar. Estuve así un rato más hasta que mi hermano bajo con Ren, no quería verlo aun y no quería que me viera así pero creo que la vida me odia porque él me llevo hasta mi casa y nos dejó a mi hermano y a mí, como mi hermano estaba ebrio lo dejo hasta su habitación y solo se despidió diciéndome un _''lo siento''_, después de eso se fue junto con Lyserg.

Apenas dormí en la noche, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que paso, no podía dejar de pensar que Tamao me traiciono, pero no lo hizo o eso parece aparte me sentía culpable por darle una bofetada que no se merecía. Apenas pude dormir y me levante muy tarde, no creo que llegue a mi primera clase ni tengo ganas de ir, en este momento solo me siento triste.

No puedo dejar las cosas así, tengo que arreglarlas o por lo menos intentarlo, tengo que hablar con Tamao. Dispuesta a hablar con ella me dirigí hacia su casa, pero solo al abrir la puerta de mi casa vi a…

-Tamao…

_Ren Tao_

Trio de idiotas, no ese idiota de Hao como se le ocurre hacer una fiesta solo por esa pequeñez, seguro quiere una excusa para su parranda esa era la respuesta más obvia o acaso estaría planeando algo más, no creo seguro es la parranda.

Malditos idiotas, maldito tacaño porque tuvieron que ir junto conmigo, tal vez lo tenían planeado aunque no lo creo, pero ese no es el caso a ese trio se les ocurrió ir a joyería a comprar un regalo, buena idea eso se diría si el puercoespín no fuera un tacaño. Yoh y Hao encontraron un par de gargantillas idénticas, con un precio bajo para mí, así que decidieron comprarlo entre los dos uno para su hermana y obligaron al Hoto a comprar el otro pero este se negó diciendo que quería algo más barato, no era tan caro y yo sabía que Hoto-hoto tenía dinero para comprarlo. Así empezó una discusión en la cual me metieron a mi más en esa discusión, el maldito egocéntrico de Hao dijo que yo lo ayudar a pagar, porque yo y por qué no ellos o él, no las pasmos discutiendo todo el momento hasta que me arte y pague la mitad, si la mitad no iba a pagar todo no claro que no, que idiotez sí que el Hoto es un tacaño no me lo creía. Terminado todo ese mal momento nos despedimos diciendo que nos veríamos en la tarde.

Estoy aquí, en mi depa, cambiándome para un encuentro con un problema que cree. Fijarme en las dos sí que es un problema, como me pudo pasar esto además son las hermanitas de mis amigos, de mis mejores amigos si se podría decir, y son menores, aparte lo más problemático es que me gustan las dos. Se me escapa un pequeño grito de frustración.

Ya es tarde debería estar en ese pequeño salón, llegue en mi coche a ese pequeño salón. Ahí ya estaban el egocentrista de Hao, el insoportable Horo-Horo y el niñito de Lyserg, a este último solo lo salude mientras que con mis amigos fui un cacho más amigable, estuvimos hablando por unos instantes hasta esperar a las chicas y a Yoh, que fue por ellas.

Cuando ellos llegaron no pude evitar sorprenderme, las dos estaban lindas, se veían hermosas, no pude evitar sonrojarme por un momento pero para mi suerte nadie me vio. Me alejo de la multitud a un costado de esa escena solo para que no noten mi ligero sonrojo, maldita sea como me puedo poner así.

Luego de todo el alboroto que armaron, Pilika se me acerco, se puso a hablarme y estaba muy incómodo porque no quería sonrojarme por lo linda que estaba, luego me acostumbre, incluso me la pasaba bien. Pilika es divertida pero es igual que su hermano a veces. Me invito a bailar y yo no la rechace, bailamos por un buen tiempo pero inevitablemente busco a Tamao, no sé porque pero la encuentro está junto con Hao y Horo-Horo, y…

-Creo que Tamao ya está un poco mareada no crees- no pude evitar decirlo.

-Creo que tienes razón, espérame un rato enseguida vuelvo- me dijo Pilika preocupada

-No importa ve- le dije sin más, ella se sintió mal por mi comentario- yo iré a hablar con Yoh- no entiendo porque le estoy dando una excusa.

-bueno está bien nos vemos más rato ¿sí?- es mi imaginación o me suplico.

-Está bien pero ve creo que te necesita- no pude resistirme, ella se fue rápido en dirección hacia Tamao… o eso creí se fue con el estúpido de su amiguito. No entiendo porque me enfado si ella no es nada mío. Mejor voy donde esta Yoh- Hola Yoh, hola Anna.

-Hola- típica Anna siempre seria.

-Hola Ren hace ratos te vi bailando con Pili porque ya no lo haces.- me dijo el idiota de Yoh con ese rostro tan relajado.

-Porque me canse, además ella estaba preocupada por tu hermana- le dije con simplicidad- que pasa con ella?

-No te preocupes pero Hao la está cuidando- dijo despreocupado pero algo me decía que él estaba muy preocupado.

-Que buena forma de cuidarla-dije con sarcasmo- y no estoy preocupada por ella- no puede ser creo que me estoy sonrojando, que estupidez. Estábamos hablando sobre temas de muy poca importancia, pero Yoh no dejaba de mirar hacia donde ellos estaban, parece que están discutiendo- Yoh será mejor ir con ellos no crees- le dije, trate de ocultar mi preocupación.

-Si mejor vamos- lo dijo totalmente preocupado, que estará pasando.

-… lo siento pero no pude evitar sentir esto-escuche decir a Tamao con lágrimas en los ojo y ya gritando.

-Tami tranquilízate- le dijo Yoh.

-No Yoh déjala en paz la culpa no la tienen ellas, la culpa la tiene Ren por indeciso- cuando Hao dice eso me acerco un poco más- por no saber a cuál de las dos quiere.

-Oye que se te ocurre-grite furioso, que diablos dice este idiota.

-La verdad no vez que haces sufrir a mi hermana-maldito idiota.

-También lo haces con mi hermana- lo dijo el hoto- pero te perdono porque sé que no lo haces con mala intención Renci- se nota que está muy mareado como se atreve a decir eso.

-como que lo perdonas- maldita sea aparte de decir estupideces empezarán a discutir- no ves que las hace sufrir.

-deja de decir idioteces, Hao- le dije

-no, no quiero- empezamos a discutir hasta que Tamao…

-Ren te amo, como quisiera volver el tiempo atrás y a verte dicho que si- no Tamao no lo digas- pero no puedo como tampoco puedo traici...

-Ya Tamao cállate y vámonos- grito Yoh muy furioso cosa que es muy raro en él.

-No- grito Pilika- primero antes dime a que te refieres con decir que sí- no Pilika no preguntes eso.

-Me refiero a la vez que me dijo que quería salir conmigo, vez Pilika soy una buena amiga le dije que no solo para…- Tamao no termino de decir todo porque Pilika la abofeteo, se fue corriendo hacia afuera quise ir tras ella pero al ver como su _amiguito _iba tras ella me quede ahí junto con los demás. Después Tamao solo estaba llorando, como me duele verlas llorar y más por mí, soy un idiota.

-Ren deberías llevar a Horo-Horo a su casa- me dijo Yoh- mañana ya arreglamos esto.

-Sí creo que es lo mejor – recogí a Horo, está muy mareado y lo tengo que llevar apoyado en mis hombros- hasta mañana Yoh.

-hasta mañana Ren- dicho eso me fui, baje las escaleras con cuidado. En el camino Horo-Horo no dejo de decir idioteces como _mi hermana es muy linda, deberías estar con ella,_ dijo más idioteces como esas. Al llegar abajo vi como Pilika y su _amiguito _se abrazaban, se podría decir que me puse… ¿celoso? no más bien estaba furioso, pero ¿por qué?, porque él la estaba consolando y yo no, porque él era su amigo y yo no, porque él siempre estará a su lado cuando ella lo necesite y yo no, por eso estaba furioso, porque yo no puedo estar a su lado y él sí.

Cuando ella me miro por unos segundos me sentí destrozado, ella siempre alegre con una gran sonrisa, siempre hiperactiva, tratando de que todos sonrían. Y ahora ella está totalmente destrozada y por mi culpa, por las idioteces que hice por querer fregar a Hao. Soy un idiota. No puedo pensar más en eso lo mejor será llevarlos a sus casas, Pilika entro atrás junto con Horo-Horo mientras que el chiquillo de Lyserg fue en asiento del copiloto. El camino a su casa fue muy incómodo, verla triste me hacía sentir incómodo. Al llegar a la casa de los Usui acompañe a Pilika hasta dentro de su casa para dejar en su habitación a Horo, que estaba muy borracho. Ella estaba muy triste, me despedí diciéndole un _''lo siento'', _pero que pienso arreglar con eso, con eso no retrocederé el tiempo y evitare hacer estupideces, pero solo tal vez ella me perdone un poco.

De vuelta en mi coche me encontré con el chiquillo. Decidí llevarlo a su casa, sabia donde era su casa porque una vez Yoh lo dijo y como tengo una excelente memoria no tuve la necesidad de preguntárselo, el camino estaba en silencio hasta que…

-Es cierto lo que dijo Hao- me pregunto sorpresivamente.

-¿a qué te refieres?-le pregunte tratando de evadir el tema pero creo que no lo lograre.

-a que si quieres a las dos.

-¿a quienes dos?- sí que me hago a los idiotas por evadir el tema.

-Me refiero a mis amigas-iba a evadir el tema pero me interrumpió- y no digas cuales porque me refiero a Tamao y Pilika- Lo dijo furioso.

-Hao estaba borracho.

-Pero los borrachos dicen la verdad.

-Ya si es verdad lo que dijo Hao, ¿tienes algún problema con eso?- Rayos porque dije eso.

-sí, si tengo un problema, el problema es que la… las lastimas.

-Ya entiendo, tú estás enamorado de una de ellas, pero no se dé cual con exactitud.

-¿y eso a ti te debería importar?

-claro que me importa yo las quiero- que dije, rayos.

-pero no puedes ser feliz con las dos, ni estar con las dos- a respuesta de eso solo me quede callado, él tenía razón- y ten en cuenta esto no dejare que las lastimes- dicho eso se bajó del auto, ya habíamos llegado a su casa. Apenas él bajo yo me fui directo a mi casa, estoy realmente furioso solo porque él me dijo ciertas verdades. Si yo no puedo ser feliz con las dos, eso sería muy egoísta de mi parte.

Me acuesto en mi cama pensando en todo lo que paso hoy, todo parece muy raro incluso parece como si lo hubieran planeado.

Pensándolo bien, todo está planeado ya que parece raro que sucediera esto en un día como hoy, y es muy raro también que Hao haya dejado beber a su hermana.

Si es tan obvio.

Alguien planeo todo.

_Lyserg Dithel_

Sinceramente no sé lo que me molesta más, no sé si me molesta más que el hermano mayor de Tamao la dejara tomar junto con ellos, o que a Pilika le importe lo que esté pasando con Tamao. Pero la razón principal por la que estoy molesto es por Tamao, porque ella está bebiendo sin medir sus actos, y lo hace por él. Eso me hace sentir realmente mal, que ella a quien yo quiero tanto solo tenga ojos para otro y no para mí.

Duele mucho estar enamorado y no ser correspondido, aparte duele más ver sufrir a la persona que quieres por otro. Ironías de la vida, se podría pensar. En todo el tiempo que ella está bebiendo no dejo de mirarla, esta triste y no lo puede ocultar, pero ella ni se voltea verme a mí. Solo lo mira a él, solo a él.

- ¿Oye que le paso a Tami por que bebe tanto?- me pregunto Pilika sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-No sé solo dijo que iría donde tu hermano y Hao pero se quedó a tomar ahí intente detenerla pero dice que no le pasara nada- si antes de que se fuera le dije que no fuera pero ni caso me hizo.

-que le estará pasando, creo que será mejor ir con ella- fuimos donde estaba Tamao- oye hermano deja de beber tanto, si sigues bebiendo me puedes poner en vergüenza,- dijo Pilika, siempre tratando de mejorar el ambiente- tú también Tami deja de beber tanto y Hao porque dejaste que tomara si sabes que ella no sirve para eso-cuando Pilika dijo eso recordé la preparatoria.

-La deje… porque hoy… Es un día… importante para ella no mí… querida hermanita-lo dijo Hao que ya estaba muy ebrio, o eso parecía.

-Claro… Hao, hoy es muy… importante para mi… aunque sea… un día triste-Hay no Tami por favor no digas nada, si sé que es un día triste pero no digas nada.

-Tami mejor deja de beber-le dije para que no hablara demás y luego se arrepienta.

-No yo… quiero seguir… aquí- si sigue aquí temo que pueda pasar algo malo.

-No Tamao vamos a otro lado-lo dijo Pilika muy seria para ella.

-No... Dije que no, que… yo quiero seguir aquí- se nota que esta furiosa- además tu qué haces aquí no deberías estar con Ren ahora- no Tamao no lo digas - no ves que te dejo el camino libre- ya lo dijo, será mejor llevarla a otro lado.

-Tamao tranquilízate-le dije.

-No vez que ella no aprovecha que le deje el camino libre- me lo dijo a mí, que diablos haces Tamao- no vez que no entiende que yo haga a un lado mis sentimientos por Ren- ya lo soltó y yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo- acaso Lyserg no vez que ella desaprovecha que yo haga a un lado mi amor por Ren, todo lo hago por mi amiga, y se pone a desaprovechar una oportunidad así.

-¿Qué?-solo dijo eso Pilika, seguro esta confundida.

-No entiendes Pilika yo amo a Ren pero por ti, si por vos lo deje incluso lo rechace si lo rechace porque tú lo amas mucho, lo siento pero no pude evitar sentir esto-Tamao cállate por favor.

-Tami tranquilízate-le dijo su hermano Yoh.

-No Yoh déjala en paz- esta vez lo dijo Hao- la culpa no la tienen ellas, la culpa la tiene Ren por indeciso- espera un momento que quiso decir con eso- por no saber a cuál de las dos quiere-que diablos.

-Oye que se te ocurre-escuche decir a Ren, pero luego no escuche nada más. Ese tipo esta enamorado se las dos, no puede ser verdad, porque si fuera verdad no las aria sufrir tanto. No, no aria eso. Qué diablos está ocurriendo.

-Ren te amo, como quisiera volver el tiempo atrás y a verte dicho que si- cuando dijo eso Tamao me saco de mis pensamientos, creo que sigue esta tormenta- pero no puedo como tampoco puedo traici...

-Ya Tamao cállate y vámonos-lo dijo su hermano, muy furioso para su común tranquilidad.

-No primero antes dime a que te refieres con decir que sí- no Pilika no preguntes eso porque te arrepentirás.

-Me refiero a la vez que me dijo que quería salir conmigo vez Pilika soy una buena amiga le dije que no solo para…- no se escuchó nada más de lo que dijo Tamao porque Pilika la abofeteo. Pilika se fue corriendo yo sin dudarlo fui tras ella, por más de que quiera a Tamao, por más de que de que la quiera, se pasó con lo que le hiso a Pilika. En Afuera encontré a Pilika totalmente desanimada, apenas me vio se lanzó a mí, me abrazo y se puso a llorar hasta más no poder.

Duele ver a tu amiga así, me duele verla tan triste y no puedo hacer nada para que ya no este triste, no puedo hacer nada para que vuelva a sonreír. Aparte que Tamao también debe estar destrozada ahora mismo.

Pilika se separa lentamente de mí, deshaciendo el abrazo, con esa cara triste, decaída. Ella observa atentamente la puerta, giro mi rostro para ver qué es lo que observa, me encuentro con Tao Ren, el chico por el cual sufren mis amigas. Él también me mira pero con desprecio y no entiendo por qué, porque me tendría que mirar con desprecio yo tendría que mirarlo así pero tampoco puedo y no sé por qué.

Tao nos llevó a nuestras casas. Él dijo que yo entrara en el asiento del copiloto, algo me dice que lo hiso por alejarme de Pilika.

Primero llegamos a la casa de Pilika, Tao la tuvo que acompañar hasta adentro porque el hermano de Pili estaba muy ebrio que no podía caminar.

Mientras ellos entraban adentro yo me quede en el coche, solo pensaba en lo que paso esta noche. Como Tamao estallo con sus sentimientos, con todo lo que tenía guardado, seguramente ella está sufriendo ahora. Como Pilika lloro hasta más no poder, por saber la verdad, por enterarse de los verdaderos sentimientos de su amiga. Como Tao Ren parecía no inmutarse mucho con todo lo que paso solo estaba ahí mostrando pequeñas emociones, como solo se moleste porque Hao dijo…

Espera un momento Hao dijo que Tao Ren quería a las dos, eso no puede ser posible, él no las quiere seguro Hao dijo eso porque estaba ebrio, aunque los ebrios y los niños son los que siempre dicen la verdad, pero que otra respuesta más abría, él no las quiere a ellas, no.

Cuando Tao Ren entra al auto me saca un momento de mis pensamientos. Sigue rondando en mi cabeza lo que dijo Hao, no creo que sea verdad, no puede serlo. Pero él me mira muy raro cuando estoy junto con ella, es como si me quisiera decir que no me acerque a ellas. Tengo que aclarar estas dudas lo mejor creo que es preguntarle lo más directo posible.

-Es cierto lo que dijo Hao-creo que se sorprendió con mi pregunta.

-¿a qué te refieres?-me evadió la respuesta con otra pregunta, pero no lo lograra estoy dispuesto a saber la verdad.

-a que si quieres a las dos- le pregunte de nuevo espero que no me evada la pregunta.

-¿a quienes dos?-se hace a los idiotas, como puede mantener ese temple tan firme sin inmutarse por mis preguntas.

-Me refiero a mis amigas-estaba a punto de evadirme con otra pregunta pero lo interrumpí - y no digas cuales porque me refiero a Tamao y Pilika-lo dije totalmente furioso, ya me estaba hartando.

-Hao estaba borracho- solo me respondió eso, pensara que dejare de preguntar si solo me responde eso.

-Pero los borrachos dicen la verdad- le dije con toda seguridad.

-Ya si es verdad lo que dijo Hao, ¿tienes algún problema con eso?- y todavía se atreve a preguntarme si tengo algún problema. No entiendo cómo puede mantener firme sus emociones.

-sí, si tengo un problema, el problema es que la… las lastimas- si lastimas a Tamao.

-Ya entiendo, tú estás enamorado de una de ellas, pero no se dé cual con exactitud- y no me importa que se haya dado de cuenta, aparte me lo dijo con una total naturalidad.

-¿y eso a ti te debería importar?- sinceramente yo creo que no.

-claro que me importa yo las quiero.

-pero no puedes ser feliz con las dos, ni estar con las dos- cuando dije eso solo se quedó callado- y ten en cuenta esto no dejare que las lastimes- me baje de su coche apenas termine de decir eso, ya había llegado a mi casa.

Me fui directo a mi cuarto, en ahí me tire a mi cama solo podía pensar en lo que me dijo Tao. Que las quiere a las dos, hubiera sido bueno que solo quisiera a una, pero no las tenía que querer a las dos. Y yo me tuve que enamorar de Tamao, esto sí que es un gran problema.

Pero decidí algo, yo lograre que Tamao deje de sufrir por Tao Ren, como también que Pilika deje sufrir.

Yo lograre que Tamao se enamore de mí para que de sufrir, no para que ambas dejen de sufrir por un amor correspondido y a la vez no.

Yo lograre que Tamao se enamore de mí.

_Tamao Asakura_

Que idiota soy, que estúpida soy. Como pude hacerle esto a mi amiga, como pude gritarle todo eso. Solo puedo estar aquí llorando, lamentándome por lo que hice.

Aún recuerdo como Pilika me abofeteo después de lo que le dije, recuerdo como se iba llorando, como Lyserg se fue tras ella. Seguro los dos ya me odian, no deben querer ni mirarme.

Pero la pregunta de todas es ¿por qué le dije todo eso a Pilika?, ¿por qué lo hice? Ni yo misma se la respuesta de porque le dije todo eso. Jamás debí haber ido a tomar unos tragos, no debí hacerlo.

Pero ya es tarde para arrepentimientos. Estoy en mi habitación ahora mismo llorando, lamentándome por mis actos, sé que esto no solucionara nada pero qué más puedo hacer, no sé qué hacer.

Entre mis lamentos Yoh entra a mi habitación.

-Tami piensas seguir llorando aquí- lo mire al rostro con mis ojos llorosos- acaso no piensas solucionar esto- claro que lo pienso pero no sé cómo- este problema puedes solucionarlo, hablando con Pilika.

-Pero ella no quera ni verme- lo dije casi llorando.

-Pero aún no lo has intentado, anda ve a su casa sé que ella entenderá, y si no te quiere ver por lo menos lo intentaste.

-Pero tengo miedo de que ella no quiera volver a hablarme.

-Vasta de peros ve de una vez con ella, intenta solucionar las cosas- dolo lo abrace y me salí corriendo de mi habitación. Agradezco que mi hermano me diera fuerzas para solucionar los problemas. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta pero…

- Adonde vas señorita- me dijo mi padre.

-Eh… bueno…Voy a casa de Pilika- le dije aun con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

-Y vas a ir así vestida con tu pijama- cuando mi padre dijo eso me quede totalmente avergonzada, aún estaba con mi pijama puesto. Corrí rápido a mi habitación y cambiarme con lo que sea que encuentro primero y así también salgo rápido de casa despidiéndome de mis padres.

Tenía que solucionar esto, no sé cómo lo haría pero tenía que hacerlo. Pero y que tal si Pili nunca me perdona lo que hice, lo que le grite. Recuerdo las palabras de mi hermano por lo menos tendría que intentar solucionar las cosas.

Llegue a la puerta de su casa, todavía estoy indecisa tengo miedo de que no me quiera volver a hablar, no quiero perder a mi amiga. Me dispongo a golpear la puerta cuando…

-Tamao- dijo Pilika al verme no sabía que decir me quede muda.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo, creo que las dos esbozamos una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si tienes razón- le dije- vamos al parque te parece bien.

-si vamos- dijo pero…- Hermano voy a salir un momento- grito ella.

-Y a donde se supone que vas- le dijo Horo-Horo gritando también.

-Voy al parque.

-Y así vestida- cuando Horo-Horo dijo eso recién me di de cuenta que ella estaba con su pijama. Pilika se fue corriendo a cambiarse, me causo un poco de gracia porque le paso lo mismo que a mí. Pilika regreso rápido, de camino al parque no dijimos nada, yo no sabía que decir. Esto estaba incomodo, llegamos al parque y nos sentamos en una banca.

-Lo siento- dolo dije eso.

-De que lo sientes de haberte enamorado de Ren- solo dijo eso.

-Si como también de haberte dicho todas esas cosas de una forma tan cruel.

-No deberías sentirte de haberte enamorado de Ren, tarde o temprano me tenía que enterar de tus sentimientos y yo te digo lo siento por la a bofetada que te di.

-Tenías razones para hacerlo, yo te provoque.

-Pero aun así no debí haberlo hecho.

-No aun así yo soy la que se disculpa por enamorarme de Ren, yo me enamore de él después de ti, yo siempre pensé que él era malo…

-Pero en el amor no se manda no puedes saber de quién te enamoras- Cuando Pilika dijo eso se paró y yo también lo hice.

-Aun así no debí hacerlo.

-Creo que es mejor decir que las dos tenemos la culpa.

-No yo tengo…

-No es mejor decir que las dos tenemos la culpa, aquí nuestro gran problema es que las dos estamos enamoradas de Ren.

-Sí creo que sí pero yo me are aun lado.

-No eso sería muy injusto para ti y yo no me sentiría cómoda con eso.

-entonces que propones, las dos no podemos estar con él.

-Claro que pero te propongo que ya no seamos amigas- Esperen que dijo.

-¿Qué?

-que ya no seamos amigas hasta que Ren se decida por una de nosotras.

-Pero yo no quiero dejar de ser tu amiga- como se le ocurre eso.

-Volveremos a ser amigas cuando Ren se decida por una de nosotras, por el momento seremos rivales.

-Pero…

-Aunque no lo aceptes yo si lo hare, yo te veré como rival hasta que se decida- como puede decir eso- ¿aceptas o no?-me extendió la mano.

-Acepto- le dije dándole mi mano.

-Espero tener una buena rival porque yo daré todo de mí.

-Claro la tendrás, yo también daré todo de mí.

-Eso espero por el momento solo somos dos conocidas, hermanas de los amigos de nuestros hermanos, teniendo un amigo en común y dos chicas enamoradas de la misma persona- me duele que lo diga.

-si solo somos eso, entonces seremos amigas cuando Ren se decida.

-Sí, Hasta ese entonces. Hasta pronto Tamao- me dijo y se fue.

-Hasta pronto Pilika- me salieron las lágrimas.

Porque tuvo que pasar esto pero no hay marcha hacia atrás.

Daré lo mejor de mí para volver a ser amiga de Pilika.

**Hola de nuevo, lo siento por la demora de más de un mes es que mi inspiración me fallaba un poco además que había y hay muchas actividades en mi cole q me distraen. Tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible.**

**Bueno que tal les gusto el capítulo o no, sinceramente me costó mucho hacerlo y confieso que ya estoy pensando en el final pero otra vez estoy indecisa sobre con quien debería quedarse Ren es que eh estado pensando en dos finales y eso me pone más indecisa. Creo que luego sabré que hacer.**

**De nuevo gracias por leer y sobre todo gracias a:**

**Anna Cecitzel de Tao: Hola, lo siento por el largo retraso, gracias por siempre apoyarme. Creo que otra vez estoy indecisa bueno creo q ya sabes porque jejeje :D (y eso que dije que ya estaba decidida XD ). Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y si no me lo dices jejeje. Hasta la otra espero no tardar tanto. Gracias tambien por apoyarme con mi fic Ser feliz muchas gracias. Chau :D**

**:**

**Bueno si les gusto, o no, o me quieren matar por este capítulo XD (?), o también tiene una recomendación dejen un review si xfa :D**

**Hasta la otra chau.**


End file.
